Stalked at 20 bulma is stalked by vegeta
by jleecia johnson
Summary: Bulma a 20 year old women who parents just moved out leaving her alone in her house, to only be stalked by a strange man named vegeta. Only to leave a surprise inside her. will she accept him in her life or fight back.
1. Chapter 1: Alone

_**Chapter 1**_: Alone

"Bulma '' called Mr. and Misses Briefs, "We need your help uploading the moving truck'' they were outside loading their things ready to move out of Bulma's house, finally; It was four-o-clock noon.

"Coming" Bulma stated loudly.

"Well hurry we got bingo! "Shouted Mr. Briefs, he always loved a good game of bingo.

Bulma runs down the stairs in a light blue pencil skirt and a tucked in purple shirt with a short light blue jacket following with white and blue flats.

"Feeling Blue today sweetie" Miss Briefs laughs

"Sorry, I didn't want to come out looking foolish you know" Bulma stated.

"Yeah, just hurry with that sofa, you know how your mother hates waiting, she starts honking!'' Mr. Briefs says while signaling his hands as if he were to be honking.

Bulma laughed a little and helped placed the sofa in the truck, after an hour and six minutes they finally closed the truck down and come to a good old good bye. They were moving at least eight hours away from her, knowing that they'll she her rarely.

After all goodbyes, Bulma rushed to her phone to call Chi Chi, who only stays twelve minutes away from her.

"Hey Chi, how is it going down there" quickly stating before Chi Chi could even say hello.

"You seem happy Bulma, have your parents moved out yet" Chi Chi says hoping for a yes.

"Yep" Bulma screamed loudly, "I finally fill free"

"Lucky you, huh" Chi Chi states slowly

"Are you and Gohan doing without Goku?" Bulma says sadly, after the fight with Cell Goku did a noble sacrifice, everyone was truly upset.

"Oh, were fine…. I think" Chi questions herself

"Don't worry he'll be back, I bet he is watching you right n-'' Bulma was cut off by Chi Chi crying.

"I have to go Bulma, I'm sorry" She hang up before Bulma could respond.

"Huh" Bulma signs

_Man did I upset her? Is she going to be ok? I need to go to the store!_ Bulma thoughts brought her to a daze. She quickly got up and grabbed her purse and keys and headed out side.

When arriving to the store she grabbed some fruits and meats and snacks for herself when boredom occurs in her mind. She races an old lady to the cashier, only because her basket was filled to the top.

"Damn" Bulma whispered to herself staring at her basket

When loading her things on the scanning counter, a man walked behind her only to whisper

"You know, blue is my favorite color" He states and says favorite very slowly making Bulma Blush almost instantly while looking at her outfit. Then he walks away, only leaving Bulma to look at the back of his head, long black hair going straight up and wearing all black.

When going out of her confused dazed she then turned to the cashier with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you Ok, Ma'am" Bulma states quickly as if she was the crazy one

The cashier leaned in close so no one else could here "that man is always here, he never buys anything here. Just follows women around until he finds something unique about them. Then they disappear…." She trails off as if she had no right talking about him.

"She's right" the old lady behind her confirms


	2. Chapter 2: The Call

_**Chapter Two: **_The Call

"Oh, well then that's odd" Bulma stated nervously

"Well, if that's it here is your change. Be careful about that guy and have a good day" the cashier said while lowering her voice towards the end of her sentence.

"Riiiinnngggg" Goes the phone.

When Bulma entered house the phone instantly rang soon as the door shut and locked

Bulma ignored the first call until it ranged again, and then running to answer all she heard was breathing. Then Bulma hangs up the phone while slowly walking away. Instantly turning her back the phone ranged again.

_Should I answer? What if there is no answer? Maybe Chi Chi is prank calling me? _With that thought Bulma ran to the phone and answered.

"Hey Chi, I know it's you so stop prank calling me, ok" Bulma laughed

But instantly her laugh ended when a solid and deep voice answered

"Who's Chi, I know that's not me" stats the voice

"Ummm, who is this?" Bulma questioned

"You know my favorite color is blue" the voice says

There was a long pause, "how did you get this number?" claimed Bulma in a shaky voice

"It doesn't matter, the question should be where I am right now?" his voice got louder and stern

"I'm about to-'' Bulma was cut off by a "NO" he yells, leaving Bulma scared. "If you hang up, it'll be the last call you make" he yells loudly.

"So where am I right now" he says

"I don't know exactly" Bulma says scared

"How about the porch" the voice suggested

Bulma now even more scared that he could be out there, slowly walks to the door and swings it open as fast as she could. To only find a white and blue box, and written on the top was, _"here is an invite to the best spot in town; Club Pink and Purple. Be there at nine or you'll regret it. P.S. were this outfit in the box that's how I'll find you" _After Bulma read the note she is ready to respond he hangs up, leaving her in distraught and scared if she should tell anyone.

"Should I go, or immediately go tell the others" Bulma proclaims, "I minus well get a look at the outfit" Bulma brings the box inside and shuts and lock the door quickly while looking around. Bulma places the box on the couch removes the ribbons and takes off the top.

"What the Hell!" Bulma screamed at the very slutty outfit. "He thinks I'm wearing this"

The outfit fiery blue floral lace top with matching see through stalking's and black booty shorts, and to top it off six inch black stilettos with blue diamond's falling off the sides.

"O my goodness!" Bulma screamed, "Maybe I should wear something else, or would he not be able to find me. Come on he found my number so how hard is it to not find me"

Bulma pacing back in fourth thinking should she go and if she does she would wear what she wants. "I got it I can just wear a trench coat, so I won't have to walk in like I'm easy"

With that said Bulma only had 2 hours to get ready, it was now seven-o-nine and hot outside.

"First, a shower then my hair and on to that pathetic outfit" Bulma whispers to herself upset but felling tricky, "when I put that trench coat on I bet he'll be lost looking for me"

Hours later Bulma looks in the mirror and to see how gorgeous she looks, but also feel used. She put the trench coat on, crabs her keys takes some money out of her wallet to stuff it in her bra. It was at least a six minute drive but when she got there it was only eight-fifty-nine.

"I have to be here on time but he isn't" that's dumb Bulma thought, she looked around and noticed each light was either pink or purple "I see why it's called Club Pink and Purple"

Moments past and it was now nine-ten, just then the bartender walks up to her

"Are you Bulma Briefs, ma'am?" he says with a not and a shot in his hand

"Why yes I am, do you need something?" Bulma says in a southern accent, making the bartender laugh

"Here is a note from Vegeta" the bartender states

"Wait his name is Vegeta! O my god, I heard that name before he was an alien that Goku once fought. What does he want from me?" Bulma whispered to herself to only look up to see the bartender gone and the shot and note on the table. "_Drink up, baby" _says the note._ "Then come to room 44 in the back of the building"_

_Man I don't want to upset Vegeta he is extremely dangerous, I've seen him live in action before, well bottoms up! _Bulma thinks to herself and takes the shot quick, minutes later she felt very dizzy and decided to go to room 44. When she arrived there it was dark inside and had a very solid smell

"Smells like cologne, I guess" Bulma said dizzy, but still had control over herself and her coordination.

"You made it, Hun" said the voice

"I know who you are, Vegeta! I also was there when you fought Goku so I know everything about you" Bulma screams at him. That very second Vegeta was behind her taking off her trench coat and whispers in her ear.

"Oh Baby, that was the day I fell for you and been waiting until Goku died to come for you, now your all mine" Vegeta proclaims to her, leaving shivers down her spine.

"I belong to no one" Bulma stagers

"Yeah no one but me, Bulma" Vegeta says sweet but firm, leaving Bulma speechless

"Mmm, Maybe we should try the bed out don't you think?" Vegeta states expecting her to go off on him

"Ok, let's go" Bulma says but is totally wasted by what he out in her drink, some kind of sex drug

"Wow, you agreed" Vegeta says, turning her around and smirking at her to only get a smile back

"You make me smile, Bulma" he says carrying her baby style to the room

"I do, I bet I make you do more than smile!" Bulma says drunk and dizzy

Vegeta lays her on the bed and climbs on top of her, and stares into her eyes. Bulma grabs his neck and presses her lips firmly on his, and he forcedly kisses back. Bulma swung over on top of him and sit up in sitting position and takes off her top, Vegeta sit up and Bulma pushes him back down and Vegeta gives off a sweet laugh and turned into a smirk. Vegeta firmly grabs her waist. Bulma bends over and gives him more kisses, and Vegeta forces himself on top of him and whispers

"I'm always on top" Vegeta stagers slowly

Bulma smiles and began to strip Vegeta and Vegeta strips her also, until they both were fully undressed. Vegeta pulls the cover over them and stares in to her eyes.

"I own you, you are mine" Vegeta says desperately

Bulma sits there quiet and waits for him to make the first move since she was a virgin and didn't know what to do actually. Vegeta slowly slides inside her, but didn't take his eyes off her, Bulma being drunk didn't notice the pain, but enjoyed it. Both moaning each other names and Bulma encouraging Vegeta to go faster. Moments after their love she whispers in his ear and says

"I love you" Bulma says and faints from the drug and from exhaustion

The next morning Bulma wakes up at home on her bed in the outfit Vegeta gave her feeling dizzier than ever

"Uhh, I hate hangovers; I don't even remember what happened last night" Bulma says sadly

Two hours later after washing up and getting dress ready to visit Chi Chi and Gohan, too tired to get dressed up for them. So she put on grey sweat pant grey Jordan's and a grey top with her blue bra bleeding through the shirt. She took one last look in the mirror to only find a hicky on her neck.

"That perv used my body for he's personal fun!" Bulma screamed, only to cause her stomach to hurt. She raised her shirt up and stared at her stomach for a while, when nothing happened she put it down.

"Your paranoid, Bulma" Bulma says turning form the mirror

"Whoa" Bulma screamed "Something just moved inside me" Bulma quickly went to the mirror to see whole hands move across her stomach

"Oh Shit, I'm pregnant!"


	3. Chapter 3: Shocking news

_**Chapter three:**_ Shocking news

"Oh no, this can't be happening. Wait maybe I ate something or this is a dream. I'll just go to the CVS and get a pregnancy test, then that will prove it!" Bulma stagers hoping this is all a mistake or she is just dreaming.

When running down the stairs and rushing out the door only to find Chi Chi standing there patiently with her hand up in the air as if she was deciding to knock or not to. Both Bulma and Chi Chi were staring at each other in confusion.

"Ok, what are you doing here Chi Chi, I thought you were mad at me" Bulma says in a sarcastic voice, leaving an arrogant smirk on her face.

"Don't tease it ok, I sorry for over reacting; you just don't understand what I'm going through right now, Ok" Chi Chi fuses while walking back to her car "Hey, I heard rushing through the door before you came out, what are you in a hurry for, Huh?"

"Oh, nothing you know just rushing to the store as always" Bulma slowing down her sentence hoping Chi Chi falls for it.

"Well then, how bout I drive you and we can stop by my place and say hello to everyone. You haven't seen them since…..you know Goku, Oh Kami, Goku" Chi Chi says upset while staring into the blue sky.

"Well, you look like you're too busy I can drive myself" Bulma says hoping Chi Chi would give in to her offer.

"NO, I will drive you and you will visit Gohan. He already lost his father now his so call aunt won't see him!" Chi Chi screams while stepping towards Bulma followed by turning her back towards Bulma after her sentence and walking back to her car.

"Alright fine, just make it quick my schedule is tight today. I have not time for games!" Bulma cries out to Chi Chi

"Yay, Ok let's go" Chi Chi cheers

They both get into the car and drive to the closes CVS, when arriving Chi Chi starts to unbuckle.

"Oh, that's fine I'll be right out Chi, give me three minutes probably even less" Bulma says also hoping out the car and running in the store.

"Huh," Chi Chi says watching Bulma enter, leaving at thought, _I wonder what she's getting in there? Should I go in, or should I sneak a peek at what's in her bag when she gets in. Oh, maybe that's what I'll do, and what if it's nothing important what do I say, oh I was hungry Bulma sorry for going through your stuff._

At the center of Chi Chi's thoughts, Bulma finally walks up to the cashier and puts it on the counter, embarrassed.

"Oh, it's ok," says the cashier with a big smile, Bulma looks down to see a wedding ring on her finger and knows she might understand. "It is scary when you get you test results, but later in life you'll see it was all worth it, these kids can be blessings at times when you need them"

"Oh thank you, that helps a lot but I'm not ready for kids. I'm not even married!" Bulma say quietly

"Oh, sweetie I had my first two kids at nineteen and twenty, and they were still a blessing to me" states the cashier as another customer walks up. The cashier scans Bulma's items and Bulma walks through the door looking back and give off a smile.

"Ok, Chi Chi let's get outta here" Bulma says happily

Just then Chi Chi grabs the bag and tries to look inside of it; Bulma quickly takes the bag back, looking at Chi Chi with a confused face expression.

"What the hell are you doin" Bulma screamed aloud

"I'm trying to see what your hiding, girl" Chi Chi stagers then begin to drive to her house.

"Hey Bulma," Gohan screams "I've been waiting for you to show up"

"I know Gohan; I've been so busy lately" Bulma lies with an eager smile "But you know what"

"What" Gohan Whispers to Bulma

"Either tomorrow or Friday I'll take you out anywhere you want. A day all about you and me, does that sound fun?" Bulma says out loud

"Oh yes, that will be great Bulma" Gohan screamed

"I promise it is either of those days, and if something comes up and I cancel; your mother can come to my house and beat me until I bleed" Bulma laughs

"Ok, try to make it then I don't won't to see that happen to you" Gohan laughs knowing Chi Chi could never beat up Bulma, she is too strong.

"Alright Chi I'm ready to go now" Bulma signs, coming back to reality

"Oh, ok let's take you home then" Chi says sadly looking at the ground she hates that Bulma is so busy

They both enter the car and drive off; at a red light a block from Bulma's house Chi Chi stares at Bulma hoping she'd respond to start a conversation. The light soon went green, and Chi Chi soon was at Bulma's house. As Bulma got out Chi Chi grabbed her arm and stared into her eyes.

"Don't lie to my son, he is really expecting you" Chi Chi says in a low voice and let go of Bulma

"I promise, right now Gohan is my top goal" Bulma smiles "I'm not going to forget about him"

Bulma looks down to see she almost forgot her bag and grabs it, giving off a smile to Chi Chi before walking off. Chi Chi soon drives off moments after Bulma went inside.

Just as they both are inside of the house settled in the get a phone call, its Piccolo

"Hey, I just got great news" Piccolo says in a solid but happy voice "Goku just connected to me and said he's ready to come back, so I got the dragon balls and we're going to summon him tomorrow. So be at the look out tomorrow alright"

After they hang up from the three-way, Bulma was shocked and happy now if her pregnancy test came out positive then Goku can protect her from Vegeta trying to get a hold of her and the child. Bulma quietly waits for the pregnancy test only to be rushed in the bathroom by her stomach to throw up. When she looks up at the test it was positive.

"Uhh, I'm too tired and feel disgusting to scream by this" Bulma walks over to the shower and takes a long bath and brushes her teeth soon heading to bed, only to cry herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Caught

_**Chapter four:**_ Caught

The next day everyone gathered at the look out, waiting for Piccolo with the dragon balls.

"Hmm, wonder what is takin-'' Yamcha was interrupted by Bulma appearing in the center of the lookout screaming in pain. Yamcha rushed over and Bulma pushes him away.

"I'm fine just cramps" Bulma says looking up at Yamcha

"Oh, well if you nee—'' Bulma cut if off again by putting her finger over his mouth

"I'm fine Yamcha, you care for me too much" Bulma enlightens leaving a smile on Yamcha's face

Just then Piccolo appears Tien and Gohan, while Gohan holding a dragon balls on his head.

"Hey I'm a circus act, everybody" Gohan laughs

"Uhh, Gohan be careful" Chi Chi yells causing an altercation

"So, when do we get this started" Bulma says low still having problems with her stomach

"Bulma are you alright" Tien calls out to her

"Oh, yeah I'm fine" Bulma yells back

"Ok, everyone ready" Dende calls out to everyone, they all nod. Just then Dende summons the dragon and makes his wish for Goku.

"Goku is here" says the dragon

"Where is he" Piccolo states roughly at the dragon

"He is on earth use you second wish to bring him to this location" the dragon suggested

Dende wishes his wish to the dragon for Goku to come to their location.

"Hi guys" a voice yells

Everyone turns around to see Goku, Chi Chi being the first to run up to him followed by everyone else. With the commotion, Yamcha turns to the dragon to make his own wish.

"Hey Yamcha, you know Dende is the only one who can wish for us, the dragon can't understand you" Tien yells

"Oh, it was a joke I wasn't really about to make a wish" Yamcha says while scratching his head.

Dende makes a wish to restore all of Goku's energy back to him, and the dragon leaves.

"Thanks Dende" Goku calls

"No problem, young warrior" Dende laughs

They all gather at the capsule corporation, and celebrates Goku's bring back.

"Hey, Goku so what did Kami tell you to help here on earth for" Piccolo stagers for an answer knowing he's not here for fun

"Oh, yeah right. I'm here because Kami said in no more than a two weeks, something dangerous will come to earth" Goku proclaims with a straight voice

"So this thing I bet it is nothing compared to Cell, Huh Goku?" Krillin laughs

"Actually, it's stronger than Cell and faster" Goku quickly states, "It's not on earth yet, but it is coming"

"Well, this sucks. I'm not ready to die again" Krillin screams

"Keep those damn words out your mouth; we are not going to die" Piccolo yells back walking towards Krillin as if planning attack.

"Alright everyone, can we all just calm down. Oh Kami, I have a headache already" Bulma stagers looking directly at everyone one at a time.

"Bulma, you are not ok. I can tell you are not, so just admit it" Yamcha says smiling nervously thinking what Bulma about to say to his response.

"Oh, I'm just going through something right no so mind my behavior…please" Bulma says lowly, knowing her behavior is going out of control.

Later after their meeting, they all agree to go off and constantly train at least ten hours a day. Bulma built three GR machines for them to train in. One at Goku's house, one at Tien's place, and one at her house just in case one of the machines broke. One week past by and Bulma's stomach had not gotten any bigger, even though her babies were already advanced enough, Bulma had no idea what these kids can do to her. So one day she looked up _Villain Babies _at the nearest library on her block.

Moments later after her research, Bulma soon crosses over something extremely severe. It states: _When a woman gives birth to a villain babies, they are far more advanced if the sexual contact occurred during the ages 20 and 24. The babies full transformation will be in 4 weeks, that is the till limit for these cold ones to be born. Only about 1 of 2 people gets pregnant with villain babies, it is a serious case if this occurs to you or a close loved one kill it immediately before the 3__rd__ week mark. On the 3__rd__ week mark, the babies' powers will be easily detected and anyone can find them or you. Kill them now or there will be hell to pay. _

"Oh Kami, I've got to kill them by tomorrow, tomorrow will be the third week" Bulma cries aloud "I don't want to kill my kids, they need me…they…need me. I wonder if there are two in me or more, to tell the truth I feel that way sometimes. You know what, I have nothing and finally I have something so I will not kill these kids" Bulma screams walking to her car, as the librarian watches her confused.

Later when Bulma got home she was too exhausted to eat, so she gave herself a nice long bath and headed to bed.

The next morning, it was the third mark today "Oh well, too late to kill the kids. Plus even if I wanted to it was too late at night and who would kill the babies and how" Bulma states happily

Bulma walks outside to check her mail box to only find Piccolo standing there breathing heavily.

"Oh my Kami" Bulma whispers turning and running toward her door to only be stopped by Piccolo grabbing her arms pinning them to her sides

"What are you doing, Piccolo" Bulma screams aloud

Just then Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan, Yamcha, Tien and Dende join Piccolo and Bulma's altercation.

"What are you doing Piccolo, get off her" Chi Chi stagers

"Goku, do you feel that power coming from Bulma? She's pregnant with a demon child in her, Bulma what have you done" Piccolo yells at her

"Wait, you're pregnant" Yamcha yells, "Well as much as I would love to say it's mine, it's not mine" Yamcha laughs nervously looking at Bulma

"Is this the powerful alien were supposed to be fighting in a couple of weeks?" Tien says shyly

"Oh no, it won't be here for weeks, whatever it is" Goku says hoping he is right

"How did you guys find out" Bulma question low and slowly

"Early this moment, the very second I opened my eyes I could feel that babies energy all the way from home and it's not even born yet" Piccolo says slowly and calm still upset. There was quiet over everyone as the consumed what they just heard, when all was peaceful Goku walked up to Bulma and asked

"Who's babies are these and don't lie to me" Goku says looking down

"Uh….Umm…I…..Well…" Bulma looks around to everyone

Just then Goku places his hand on her stomach and seconds later bags away silently. Picking his head up to face Bulma and then turn to everyone with the most shocked expression on his face to only scream

"VEGETA!" Goku drops to his knees and screams, knowing this birth would and can be very dangerous.

"What…. Goku is it that bad?" Tien says grabbing his shoulder

"Wait, did you just say Vegeta. As in he is the father" Chi Chi stagers facing Bulma "Is this what you've been hiding from me, Bulma"

"Yes" Bulma says proudly causing a seen, "and I am proud of myself not telling you, it is too late to kill them now, sorry" Bulma smiles a wicked smile

"So, you slept with Vegeta" Yamcha turns away

"YES, I actually did, Yamcha" Bulma yells to him, "and it was worth it"

With that said Bulma is pushed against the wall by Piccolo, staring at him made Bulma cry.

"I'm sorry" Bulma states

"It's too late for that Bulma, until we figure out what to do with that thing in you; were keeping you on lock down well bring all your needs and two of us will stay with you each night until further notice, understand?" Goku states slowly

"Yeah, starting now" Piccolo speaks

"You know Vegeta will find me and when he does your all dead" Bulma says, and to only see her eyes turn fully black, her lips dark red, and her hair pitch black.

Piccolo stagers, and to shacked up to say, but soon gets the words out of he's throat

"No Goku, we're too late. She's been taken"


	5. Chapter 5: The truth comes out

_**Chapter five: **_The truth comes out

"What does that mean, Piccolo?" Gohan questions scarily

"It means that Bulma is completely under the influence of Vegeta" Piccolo stagers frowning at Bulma, only for Bulma to give off an evil and devilish smile

"So she's like this forever?" Chi Chi proclaims, hoping they'll say no

"Well, as long as these kids are in her, she has no control over herself" Piccolo states, still staring into Bulma's eyes

"So what do we do now?" Tien whispers

"Let's just stick to my dad's plan" Gohan suggests

"Seems legit, ok let's do Goku's plan and watch Bulma one at a time through the night" Yamcha smiles, then looks up to see Bulma smiling dead at him

"Ok, who is first?" Goku speaks softly looking towards Bulma

With everyone looking around choosing finally Piccolo makes a statement, "I'm definitely not watching her, she and I need to cool down before seeing each other again"

"Well then I'll take a turn tonight" Yamcha stagers

"Yeah, me too" Chi Chi quotes quickly, only to be interrupted by her husband, Goku

"Umm, sorry Chi. Who knows what Bulma is capable of doing with those demons in her" Goku commands walking over to Chi Chi gazing into her beautiful black eyes and continues his sentence, "I Also thought that me you and Gohan can get some family catching up on to do"

That statement left a smile on Chi Chi face for it to only go away instantly and looks at Bulma, who is staring at her with sad eyes and was lost of love and confusion. Bulma didn't know how it feels to have something to love and treasure throughout their existence, she wanted what Chi Chi had, and Chi Chi could see that which only made her cry.

"Hey, what's wrong Chi Chi?" Goku immediately grabs a hold on Chi Chi, but she never takes her eyes off of Bulma.

"Why don't you take your wife and kids and enjoy before…..I don't know you end up dead again?" Bulma finally comments over Chi Chi's tears not knowing the tears are because of her loneliness.

"Oh, and Chi, be thankful of what you have now, there not always here forever you know" Bulma quickly states before they flew off leaving her behind

Soon after Goku and his family leaves Piccolo finally let Bulma go, and stares at her new look; Black hair, red lips, her eyes turning from black to purple colored eyes, and strangely her teeth seemed to be growing into vangs. Just then Piccolo turns away signing and Bulma touches his shoulder for him to turn back around with a surprised face expression when she quotes "Save me" Bulma says slowly soon picking up a smile and then laughing.

"Bulma, you're sick" Piccolo whispers in her ear, and then fly's off

"Well, I guess it's just me, Tien and you Bulma" Yamcha states, with a smile

Later that night, Tien has fallen asleep on the couch in the front living room by the front door, Yamcha who has been watching Bulma closely and Bulma watching him at the same angle.

"Hey Yamcha, I just want to say that I'm sorry for leaving you in the wind and hitting it with Vegeta. I was just I guess lonely" Bulma smiles with a sad face expression

"Oh well….." Yamcha says walking into her room off the balcony, "Don't worry I forgive you, Bulma"

"Good, I want to make it up to you, you see these chains the one's you and Tien tied me into. Get them off and I'll give you what you want anything you want" Bulma winks and smiles at Yamcha which makes him smile.

Yamcha walks over to Bulma and takes off the chains they tied on her to the chair. After all the chains were removed, Bulma slowly rose up to face Yamcha and gives him a dirty smile. Yamcha tries to step back, but Bulma's reflexes knocked him to the ground into a concussion.

Just then Bulma ran down stairs and was caught by Tien who was standing against the door so she wouldn't get out.

"You actually thought I'd leave you up with Yamcha, he'll do anything for you" Tien says looking at the floor. He suddenly felt very dizzy and tired soon falling to his knees.

"Let me guess, you drunk one of those sprite bottles in the fridge, huh" Bulma smiled, "I put ketamine in each of those bottles; it is a knock out drug, and in at least twenty-eight seconds you'll be knock out for twelve hours" Bulma bust out in laughter as Tien slowly slide off his knees to the ground.

"Served you right to try to stop me" Bulma walked over Tien slightly stepping on his forehead, and headed down stairs in her basement for some loose ropes. After finding some, Bulma headed upstairs and first ties Tien into a chair in the living room. Then waltzes upstairs and drags Yamcha downstairs throwing down six-teen stair cases, and into the living room. Bulma turns her back and grabs the rope and a spare chair out the dining room. She then sees out her purview, Yamcha moving slowly towards her with a vase. Instantly Bulma grabs a knife and jabs it into his thigh, then punching him on his temple. Yamcha slowly falls to the ground in complete silence and back into an even deeper concussion. After tying them both up, Bulma sits on the couch watching them both silently, then slowly drifts off into an deep and peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Bulma was awakened by the sound of her doorbell. She looks up to see Yamcha and Tien waking up as well, ten Yamcha noticing where he was and a long and painful knife stab in his thigh. He screams as loud as he cans until Bulma's front door was bused open. It was Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, and Chi Chi they were all amazed at what they were seeing, each one of their jaws were dropped open.

"BULMA, what the hell did you do? This is nuts I knew I should have stayed with you" Piccolo screams grabbing her arm, only to be pulled back by Chi Chi

"Can I talked to her, she might listen to me, Piccolo" Chi Chi whispers calmly, Piccolo looked around and begin to reject her offer but Chi Chi resumed her sentence

"She might listen to me, c'mon please" Chi Chi pleaded

"Fine, but be quick I have an idea that might control those freaks inside her" Piccolo states says pointing at her stomach and looking dead at Bulma teasing her.

Chi Chi quickly pulls Bulma into the Kitchen and places her in a chair.

"Bulma what have you done to yourself, huh" Chi Chi cries out, "I know you are still in there, don't do this to me"

"Don't do this to you? Oh so I have to treat you like a princess now, huh? You have everything, and I have nothing. Everyone on this team has made a mistake and now I made one I the villain" Bulma screams

"No, I didn't say any of that ok, you just need to calm down, ok" Chi Chi calmly yells back, "you knew what you were getting yourself into sleeping with Vegeta, this whole thing is your fault. You say everyone has made a mistake on this team, yes everyone has. You Bulma, this is no mista-" Chi Chi is interrupted by Bulma Yelling out loud

"Well, maybe I was drugged by Vegeta and raped" Bulma yells and lower her voice as she realized what she just said, and Piccolo, Goku, Tien, And Yamcha runs into the dining room looking dead at Bulma.

Goku stagers with fear in his eyes, "What did you just say?"


	6. Chapter 6: Birthed and Found

_**Chapter six:**_ Birthed and Found

"I can't believe what I just heard, are you serious?" Krillen calls out to Bulma who is hiding in the back

"You guys you…..You Fucking forced the truth out of me….Damn you all!" Bulma screams at everyone looking at each one of them, "You weren't supposed to find out…matter-of-fact it wasn't rape I'm calling it an affair; whether you all like it or not!"

"Bulma that bullshit, Vegeta drugged and raped you, and now we know you want to protect him. I bet you know where he is, Huh don't you?" Yamcha stagers from his sitting position in his chair

"Are you protecting him, Where is he, Bulma?" Piccolo leans toward Bulma whispering to her.

"If I knew where he was, I'd be with him right now" Bulma whispers back

With that quote they all knew Bulma was completely drugged in by Vegeta, and she'll do anything to have and protect him and their kids. Moment later they all came to an agreement, to let Bulma have her kids. She can go back to her regular life, only if she agreed to stay with them and let them protect her and her kids. Bulma never agreed to the offer, but in her mind she was followed to do so.

Two months past and the babies were born, one boy with lavender hair and purple eyes; the other baby was a girl with black hair and green eyes.

"The boy looks like you, Bulma" Chi Chi states quietly to Bulma

"And the girl looks like Vegeta" Bulma says back to Chi Chi smiling

"So Vegeta has green eyes?" Chi Chi questions

"I've never seen them, but I bet he does they just might be black during battle time" Bulma smiles to herself thinking about Vegeta made her smile wondering when he would find her especially if he told her _you belong to me…..you are mine. _Those quotes run threw her head every time she thinks about Vegeta.

_**On freezer's ship: **_

"Hey, Vegeta what are you thinking" Raditz screams as loud as he can to Vegeta

"Uhh, you aggravate me, what I'm thinking doesn't concern you" Vegeta stagers looking over his chair. He is facing the wall thinking about when he is going to get the guts to go back to Bulma especially if Goku is back.

"VEGETA!" Freezer screams out at Vegeta, "Get your ass in here"

Vegeta quickly fly's out the window and down all thirty-two stories down to the third-teen floor Freezer's office.

"Yes, you called, sir?" Vegeta frowns aggravated that everyone keeps bothering him.

"Oh Vegeta, we have someone out there who is another strong competitor. There are three of them and there powerful, why don't we take a trip to earth?" Freezer smiles, leaving Vegeta in a puddle of laughter; they assemble their troops and headed to earth.

"Get ready whoever you are, because in two hours you'll be all mine" Freezer examines space

_**Back at Bulma's house**_

"Uhh, I'm so tired. These kids keep me up all night" Bulma cries out to Chi Chi

"Well, these are kids they'll be like this for some months, ok" Chi Chi smiles and laughs

Later on that day it was 4:45 pm, and it was a cloudy day and the news states later it'll rain. With that news report, Bulma quickly gets her two kids and puts them in their car seat, and quickly heads to the store for some more formula and diapers.

"Hey where are Bulma and the kids?" Goku questions Chi Chi

"Oh, they went to the store" Chi Chi proclaims smiling at Goku

"No, No, No….. I came to make sure she's here. We all just felt an intense power amount that just landed on earth. I think its Freezer." Goku shyly

"Well then, I'll just call her to come now" Chi Chi rushes to the phone, and Bulma walks through the door panting.

"Hey Bulma what happened you look rushed into something" Chi Chi says grabbing one of the babies. Who are now only two years old, since they were villain babies they advance in growth.

"Look Bulma, you aren't allowed to leave without one of us or without our permission" Goku commands looking around everywhere.

"Hey dad, do you feel that power? It has to be Freezer, right?" Gohan yells

"What is he talking about Goku? Is Freezer here to take me?" Bulma says walking to her blinds looking out the windows

"Bulma plea-" Goku is interrupted, "No Goku, if there here for me it's because Vegeta probably snitched and now they're here to take my kids away from me" Bulma cries

"Not on our watch, Bulma" Tien states from a distance

Next thing they know, they are disturbed by a beating on their door. Everyone except Bulma walks outside to see Freezer, Vegeta and all of his men waiting patiently outside.

"Is this a joke? I know Goku isn't that powerful sense we felt" freezer smiles

"What are you doin here Freezer I thought you were dead" Piccolo speaks fast demanding an answer

"Oh, you see I was wished back with the dragon balls and well now I'm here thanks to my men" Freezer laughs thankfully looking back at his men. They all began to cheer, causing Bulma to walk outside. During their cheering, Goku looks over to find Bulma staring dead at Vegeta who is staring at Goku.

"Bulma, get inside the house now" Goku yells on accident causing the cheering to stop.

"Oh my loyalty, is that Bulma? Ha, she's one of the powers we felt…..wait! How the fuck is that?" Freezer looks at Vegeta. Vegeta just smiles at Bulma as she smiles back and instantly looks at the ground.

"I can't hold it in, knowing that bastard over there got Bulma pregnant now all that power you feel is her and her two kids!" Yamcha blurts out, then covering his mouth followed by Tien doing the same and Krillin.

"What! So those two kids belong to Vegeta and the woman is his mate?" Raditz called looking at Vegeta who is still smiling at Bulma who hasn't look up off the ground.

"Vegeta, answer the question! Is this all you that has implanted in all three of them?" Freezer calls at Vegeta.

Vegeta was instantly at Bulma's side holding her waist from the back and to only answer

"Yes, it was an affair and I guess we had a little accident"


	7. Chapter 7: Gone

_**Chapter seven: **_GONE

"A little accident, oh come on Vegeta we all know you; this was not accident" Raditz laughs causing everyone else to laugh

During the laughter Vegeta whispers in Bulma's ear, "I love you, if they ask tell them it was an affair, ok" Bulma turned he head a little to see Vegeta, "That night you said you love me do you do now feel that way still, or do I have to remind them" Vegeta gives off a small laugh. Bulma just relaxes in his arms and whispers back, "I'm glad you're here, where did you go? I thought you said you loved me?" Bulma played the game back with Vegeta only for him to respond back very firm, "We'll talked about that later, alright"

"Vegeta, what are you telling her, Huh" Yamcha calls at him, they had no idea Yamcha was watching them.

"Why don't you mind your business, dog" Vegeta yells loudly as if he was in the house. Instantly everyone laughs.

"Speaking of business, let's get back to it shall we?" Freezer slowly lowers his laughter.

"So you're here for Bulma and her kids, what if we say no?" Goku speaks slowly

"Huh, No it's defiantly a no!" Piccolo commands

"Well, if you don't give her to us; then we're taking you to power court" Freezer calls. Power court is a court for non-humans or aliens who want power over something or someone.

"That's not fair" Krillin says slowly and scared to think about being in that court for even one minute

"What power sport" Bulma questions over Krillin

"Oh honey, its power court and it's when a non-humans or aliens who want power over something or someone" Freezer looks at Bulma who is being swung from side to side by Vegeta.

"Hmmm, you actually think we'll fall for that one?" Tien laughs, "They're not really going to take us to court; they'll be judged too"

"Oh really, try us" Raditz stares into Tien's eyes

"We'll have you in there by tomorrow" Freezer stagers with all the pride in the world; they all came to a silence when Freezer makes another offer.

"How about you give us the kids and we part different ways" Freezer calls out to Goku

"Ha, you think I'll actually part Bulma from her kids" Goku screams to Goku then eventually looking at Vegeta who is still rocking Bulma from side to side.

"I have an idea" one of the men call from the group of Freezer's

"Well spit it out" Vegeta speaks firmly, in Bulma head he sounded very sexy in her ear

"Let's let Bulma decide where and who she wants to be with" The man calls

With that thought everyone looks directly at Bulma who is shaking nervously, in Bulma's head she is thinking _OMG, what am I to do? I want to be with my kids I want to be with…..Vegeta? Do I? Goku, Tien, Piccolo, Gohan, Chi, Dende, Krillin and especially Gohan, I haven't even given him his special day yet. Do I really want to give up my kids for Goku? What has he done for me? Nothing, nothing that I can get off top of my head… Vegeta Do I love you? _

"Hey, Bulma come back to earth, please" piccolo yells, "Who are you deciding"

Bulma looks around then at the ground slowly closing her eyes for the very few words to slip out of her mouth, "Vegeta"

"What?" Yamcha yells, "Speak louder, Bulma"

"I said Vegeta, do you understand now?" Bulma yells at Yamcha who is shaking his head disappointed

"Wait, you choose Vegeta, but why?" Goku says sadly, "We have taken care of you for years and this is how you repay us?"

Vegeta kisses her neck slowly and whispers in her ear, "Thank you". Bulma then smiles at the fact he is happy she choose him over her team, and aka friends.

"Well that's her choice, now you can gather your things Bulma and come now with your new family" Freezer smiles, "alright boys we didn't have to fight for this so meet me at the ship"

"I would love to see my kids now" Vegeta whispers in Bulma's ear

"Me too" Freezer calls at Bulma

"Ok" Bulma says low, before walking inside her house she looks over at her old team who has the most devastated looks in their face, they defiantly was shocked. Moments later Bulma packed her and her kids things and some of Freezer's soldiers gathered her things and took it to the ship which is at least thirty-six minutes away.

Before walking away, Bulma gives each one of then a sad look and then soon grabs one of her kids and Vegeta grabs the other one, and soon flies off.

"Well there she goes, off with a crazed family as so Freezer calls" Tien signs

"Hey, Vegeta" Piccolo yells at him, Vegeta instantly stopping with one of his kids of his kids in his hand and Bulma in the other. Bulma is also holding the other kid in her hand.

"What" Vegeta yells back at them, causing the baby he was holding to jump

"Train Bulma of her powers alright, one day I want to go one on one with her; I kinda want a challenge you know" Piccolo responds

"No problem, and she might hurt you next time we see each other, especially since I'm training her" Vegeta smiles and flies off into the distance

"Goodbye, Bulma" Chi Chi cries

_**On Freezer's ship**_  
"I am so happy you chose us, I mean I seriously thought you would go weak and choose Goku" Freezer speaks to Bulma, who is looking out the window as they enter space.

"So….." Bulma pauses before finishing her sentence

"What is it" Vegeta walks to her quickly staring into her eyes, Bulma who is still looking out the window. Vegeta signals with his eyes for Bulma to look at him by leaning toward her face. Bulma soon looks over at him, and speaks firm words to him that made him and everyone laugh

"Don't you live on earth?" Bulma questioned looking at everyone on the ship

"You're so funny, my dear Bulma" Freezer laughs

"You think we live on earth" Raditz looks at Bulma quickly and then turning away

"No baby, we live in space; on freezer's ship, and sometimes we just visit other planets. _Unfortunately, we only visit earth when we have a plan to take it over. You know just us villains doing business" Vegeta whispers to Bulma_

_"Yeah Bulma, that's your name right? Well you and Vegeta kids will be doing the same" Raditz speaks walking towards Bulma_

_"What do you mean by that; I came here for me and Vegeta to be together with our kids" Bulma stands up facing Raditz_

_"I mean you work for us" Raditz walks closer, causing Vegeta to step in-between them._

_Bulma stares into Vegeta's eyes with a worried look, "I didn't come here for what you think I came here for, and I came here for you" _

_"I know" Vegeta looks down at the floor_

_"So?" Bulma whispers_

_"So you'll be doing what we do" Vegeta looks up at her_

_"Destroy"_


	8. Chapter 8: Found

_**Chapter Eight:**_ Followed

"Destroy?" Bulma questioned, "As in kill, steal; take over shit that's not ours?"

"Yes, Bulma lower your damn voice at me you understand?" Vegeta got closer in her ear

"Let's go to your room, obviously I'm embarrassing you aren't I?" Bulma walks over and grabs her kids who was playing with some toys on the floor

They soon reached Vegeta's room and settled in, later after the kids were fast asleep Vegeta and Bulma sat on the bed. Bulma waiting to see how Vegeta would respond to her, since her comments to him was so rude.

"I know your up-" Bulma was interrupted by Vegeta aggravated voice, "No; you just…..don't say anything! Why did you come, huh? Was it because of me or so I can just see my kids? You know that coming here and now you actually have powers you can fight alongside me. You don't want that do you?" Vegeta screams at her, while getting off the bed from next to her and getting in her face, making Bulma agitated.

"Why are you screaming at me, huh? This offer wasn't offered back on earth" Bulma stood up but to only be pushed back down by Vegeta, who climbed on top of her with his hands around her neck

"Shut up, just shut the fuck up! I love you and this is how you repay me? How dare you….." While Vegeta continued his sentence, Bulma soon drifted off into space thinking about her old team and how they treated her so nicely, _why did I give all that up, to be abused by Vegeta?_ Just then Bulma heard nothing but silence and soon opened her eyes to see Vegeta just staring at her with confusion and lust for her.

"What…Vegeta what's wrong?" Bulma sat up only for her neck to be caught by Vegeta's lips and soon she felt his warm tongue on her neck. Instantly Bulma felt relax by his seduction and had lain back down on the bed; embracing what he was giving her. Suddenly followed by his kisses he then starts to remove her clothing and soon Bulma did the same to Vegeta. He finally looked up into Bulma's confused eyes and pulled her waist closer to his, and quickly entered inside her. Then began pumping in and out of her, causing her to moan constantly

"Do you like this, say my name" Vegeta speaks heavily to her in her ear, "Mm, Vegeta…..I need….please…. stop…..hurting me!" Bulma speaks through her moans to Vegeta who is going on full speed.

"Don't you want this?" Vegeta seductively speaks in her ear, "I'll give you as much as you want; for our enjoyment"

"This….umm…..hurts too much…please slow down…" Bulma cries once again before giving up and taking what Vegeta was giving her. Soon Vegeta came to a stop and looked into Bulma's dazing eyes; she was just staring at the roof confused.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Vegeta question into her ear, to only look back at her eyes and she is staring dead at him.

"I love…..you" Bulma slowly looks at his neck and stares there, "What am I?"

"You're me, do you mind playing the part?" Vegeta ask one last time looking over to the side at the wall hoping she'll answer to his standers there was silence first and Bulma didn't answer

"Yes" Bulma finally speaks, "I want to kill"

"Who?" Vegeta stares instantly happy at her answer

"The Z fighters" Bulma spoke again

Hours later, Vegeta rushes to Freezer and tells him what Bulma has told him. Everyone was in shock when Freezer agreed, "Well then, looks like Bulma is finally…as we call our new birth's…. dead"  
With that said they all agreed to train Bulma and soon run up on the Z fighters and attack secretly.

"They won't know what hit them" one of Freezer's men calls out causing a cheering of all the other soldiers. Freezer soon comes to his conclusion and asks Vegeta to bring Bulma to his office to ask why she chose what she choosing to do. Moments later Bulma arrives in Freezer's office looking like a true villain. She was wearing an outfit Vegeta gave her; black leather pants, black boots, black belt with a marble on the front of the belt a short black jacket and a black shirt the same length.

"Well don't you look rather dashing" Freezer smiles, "Vegeta dresses you up like a damn doll now, huh?

"Yeah, this is way better and more comfortable then earth cloths, what is this? 100% cotton" Bulma laughs

"Maybe we can ask Vegeta he decorated this outfit now" Freezer and Bulma laughs, "Oh Bulma, here this black gloves with keep your hands clean and away from unwanted touching of something or someone" Freezer states while Bulma slowly takes the gloves and quickly puts them on

"Tell me Bulma, why you want to kill?" Freezer sits in his chair and tilts his head to the side

"It's a long story, but let's just say they think I don't remember" Bulma looks to the side at the floor

"Well, I grant your wish we will give you three months to train with whoever you want and whenever you want" Freezer bows to Bulma living her confused at the movement he just did

"Um, I'm confused at why you are bowing, hehe" Bulma laughs shyly at the end of her sentence

"Well you have Vegeta's royal blood in you, so princess Bulma I grant your wishes" Freezer bows again, "Do not fail me, you are a true warrior"

"Yes….lord Freezer" Bulma bows and walks out, leaving Freezer in a happy state

"So, how did the meeting with Freezer go?" Vegeta whispers looking into space at the ground

"G-Good, are…..umm you ok?" Bulma quietly says back to Vegeta walking behind him, just then Vegeta stands up and turns her way grabbing her and planting her back to the ground. It happened as a struck of lightning Bulma didn't even notice what happened until it happen.

"Hi" Vegeta slowly said, and stared at her for some moments then slowly putting a smirk on his face.

"Umm, hi?" Bulma gave Vegeta a confused look and then tried to get out of his grasp, but Vegeta climbs on top of her to stop her from moving. Vegeta just sat there staring into her eyes, then began licking and biting his lips. Bulma's eyes soon began to widen, Bulma was too scared to even ask Vegeta a question or even quote a statement to him.

"You often freak me out, you know" Bulma tilt her head to the side to look at the side of Vegeta's head, but he instantly turns her head back facing straight at him.

"I want you" Vegeta gets lower on her and whispers to her with his lips touching hers.

"Then you have me" Bulma seductively spoke back with their lips still touching.

"Then let me have it, have you" Vegeta smiles and gives out a little laugh but instantly goes back to his firm face expression.

"I thought you owned me, now you're asking for it when you can just come and get it whenever you want" Bulma says licking his cheek, causing him to smile but then get back to a serious face and then speaks

"I thought you were mad at me" Vegeta places his head on her chest

"I thought you were mad at me" Bulma repeated back but laughing, "Whatever happened in between us I just want to let it go, ok"

Vegeta just looked up at her and looked back down and then laid back down on her chest. "Vegeta...so much of me is you so I thank you for being here. I want to work alongside with you and become what you are….ouch….umm….moan…Veg….moan" Bulma was interrupted by Vegeta who was kissing and biting her neck constantly. Then lowered down to her breast and removed her shirt. Then he removed her bra and began sucking and kissing her bare breast. They both got up and slowly began making their way to the bed room constantly kissing each other. They both fall on the bed and began removing each other cloths. Then Vegeta looked into Bulma's eyes and slowly entered inside her, then began pumping in and out of her; causing Bulma to moan.

"Don't you love it when I give it" Vegeta seductively speaks in her ear

"Nope" Bulma teases back to Vegeta causing him to go harder

"You like to play, huh?" Vegeta goes faster

"No….I was kidding…Vegeta slowdown" Bulma laughs trying to push him off; with his strength she couldn't even move him an inch.

"If you want me to stop, make me" Vegeta smiles at her

"Umm, Vegeta….please…you know I'm too weak to move you" Bulma speaks with a moan, and then Vegeta enters his warm tongue into her mouth and plays wicked games with her tongue.

"So, you too weak to fight me off then I have control over you; so just relax" Vegeta says seductively

"Umm" Bulma speaks looking around

"Don't think you can get out of this" Vegeta whispers and Goes faster and harder, "does that feel nice? Don't you like this?"

"Moan" Bulma cries out into laughter, "Vegeta, you're so strange"

With that Vegeta kept going until they reached the climax, and soon rolled off of her in complete exhaustion.

"Oh Bulma, that was a gift you give me" Vegeta whispers

"What was that? You enjoyed me, the proud Vegeta enjoyed himself" Bulma laughs

"Keep talking and I will give it to you again, but harder then I was going. It might just turn into date rape" Vegeta says firmly for Bulma to only let out a wicked smile, "You're too weak to force anything up me with full force" Bulma speaks

"Oh really, my thing would go so far up you'd scream" Vegeta laughs

"I bet you'd stick you thing up anything" Bulma says back

"That thing is your thing, OK" Vegeta forcedly speaks back

"Huh? I couldn't here you over the sound of that attitude in your voice" Bulma teases back

"Keep playing with me, you go regret it" Vegeta leans over to Bulma and tells her this, while squeezing the side of her stomach.

Just then the phone rang and Vegeta instantly answered, the face expression he had on his face was shocked and confused causing Bulma to sit up and listen to what they were saying. Vegeta ends the call with an _I'll be right there_ response as if he had to hurry.

"What's going on?" Bulma questioned

"Those pathetic friends of yours" Vegeta hesitated

"What?" Bulma leaned in closer, waiting for Vegeta's response

"They're here"


	9. Chapter 9: Dead

_**Chapter Nine: **_Dead

"They're here? As in The Z Fighters are here; how'd they find us?" Bulma jumps up, with Vegeta doing the same; they both get dressed and calls a babysitter for the kids.

"Ok, get this straight _babysitter, _if anything happens to my kids I will have your head on the edge of this ruff. Understand?" Vegeta threatens hard

"Oh, don't worry Sir I'll keep them safe" the babysitter responds back shaking

"Good" Vegeta tries to hide his smile, since Bulma was already laughing in the background

With that being said they headed out the door and met up with Raditz, dodoria, and Zarbon halfway and some of his other men. When they reached Freezer's room he was staring out the window in his final form.

"I'm ready to go kill these son-of-a-bitches. Aren't you all" freezer questioned

They all cheered except Bulma who was confused at why they were here, do they want her? Her thoughts were interrupted by Vegeta pulling her arm as they got to their seats and waited for landing.

_**Back at Goku's location**_

"So we have to retreat Bulma, Huh? So how are we going to find her?" Krillen quoted

"Yep, when Bulma learns her new powers Freezer will use them against us and take over the universe" Tien calls out to the air

"Wait do you feel that?" Piccolo yells out to everyone

"It feels powerful" Tien speaks

"It's Freezer" Goku turns to everyone

"We I'll be waiting on the ship" Yamcha tries to run but Piccolo grabs his shirt

"Hey dad" Gohan calls

"Yeah Gohan" Goku faces Gohan

"Is that him?" Gohan pointed to the ship in the sky

_**Freezer's ship**_

"Prepare for landing" Zarbon yells

"When we land everyone surround the Z fighters and stand ground" Freezer commands, when they were off the ship they ran to the Z fighters and surrounded them quietly. Just then Freezer's voice comes off from the background

"Oh, Goku you give us Bulma and now you've come back for her? Ha, you won't and cannot have her, on the other hand she choose us" Freezer stagers

"Bulma we know we gave you up, but we were wrong, so we want you back" Tien speaks

"Yeah" Yamcha cheers

"Or are we going to have to fight for her back" Piccolo questions looking around and then back at Freezer

"Well then sounds like a boring challenge, but I guess we could use the warm up; because this won't even be an exercise" Vegeta laughs

"Oh yeah, well then we'll show you who's the warm up; then who's going to be laughing?" Yamcha yells back at Vegeta, who is only a few inches away from him, _big mouth, _Bulma thinks to herself.

"So are we gonna stand her with are skirts up our ass and do nothing or are we going to be fighting?" Raditz yells

"On my mark we charge" Freezer says quietly through the scouter, "One, two, three, mark"

Just then everyone charges at the z fighters who are unaware at what is going on. Chaos immediately broke out and confusion rose. Bulma stood at Freezer's side along with Zarbon, Dadoria, Raditz, and Vegeta.

"Gohan, stand ground go hide behind a rock or something" Piccolo screams at Gohan who is confused and looking around

Gohan quickly runs underground and waited for his dad or Piccolo to tell him to come out, so he soon begins to think and hope that they are alright. _Should I go out there? I'm sitting in here like a wimp while my team is out there fighting a battle that I should be helping in also. That's it I'm just going to walk out there and no one can sto-_ Gohan's thoughts were instantly interrupted by the sound of cheering and then everything went quiet. Gohan instantly ran out only to see about ten of Freezer's men down and some injured. There standing Vegeta, Zarbon, Dadoria and Raditz where not too injured but where scratched with a couple of scares. When walking a little out to the center where they fought they all began to stare at Gohan and one soldier walked towards him to only whisper, _They're dead. _While pointing where all their bodies lay Krillin was the only one unconscious along with Piccolo. Gohan quickly looks around for his father who was nowhere to be found.

"Where's my dad" Gohan yells at the soldier who was still smirking at him

"Look over yonder" the soldier pointed down a hill where he lays at

"Dad!" Gohan screams running to him

Goku unfortually doesn't wake up; followed by Krillin crawling to Gohan's side and then turns back to see Bulma staring dead at them with evil in her eyes but also sorrow.

"Bulma! How can you how could you sit back and watch this? Your appearance may be evil now, but your heart…your heart will always be good….the good person…..you…were" Krillin soon slowly starts passing out from his yelling at Bulma, but as he was slowly going down a voice began to enter his head that sounded like Vegeta

"She'll never be like you" Vegeta's voice begins to run through Krillin's mind as he goes all the way under.

_**Krillen's perspective**_

"W-where am I? Oh, yeah we…..lost and their gone with…our dear Bulma" Krillen looks around to find Gohan lying where his father lays dead.

"Gohan what happened to us? We're too strong for this" Krillen yells looking at everyone else who is on the ground dead.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO US!?" Krillen yells to the sky at the top of his lungs

_**Freezer's ship**_

"Yeah, we won, ha that shows them for following us from earth" one of the soldiers cheers

"Oh, please they didn't even deserve that much of a beat down. Since they were a sickish team anyway" Zarbon calmly speaks from the background

"Alright everyone go out and celebrate our win, or just go out and do something. You all are in my ear with that loud talking" Freezer calls out to everyone before walking to his office

Moments after everyone was back to what they do best Bulma and Vegeta returns back to their room and sit quietly for some minutes; then one finally speaks.

"So…..today…was...something huh?" Bulma looks at Vegeta who is facing the window

"Oh…yeah...it was surprising…..are you upset by any chance?" Vegeta faces her who is staring right back at him

"OH, of course not…..why….why would I am?" Bulma looked away in a confused state

"I have no idea what you just said but they tried to take you away from me and that would never happen. Even if that means killing your friends" Vegeta leaned closer in her face, Bulma forced to look away down at the ground

"I see" Bulma tried to stand up but Vegeta pushed her back down with a wickedly smirk

"Uh, seriously Vegeta I going to check up on the kids" Bulma tries to get up but this time Vegeta pushes her back on the bed with his body. Soon following her down on the bed and staring into her eyes. Then he began kissing her and then kissing her neck.

"Am I turning you on, such as you turn me on?" Vegeta whispers heavily in her ear

"Try again" Bulma teases only to be tackled down to the floor and soon both removing their cloths and falling into a deep love transition. They both love each other but who will break this love or will they break it.


End file.
